Local area network (LAN) communications between various systems and devices is ubiquitous. For example, existing electronic infrastructures are commonly outfitted with devices compatible with the Ethernet standards, including those for power-over-Ethernet (PoE), 100Base-T, 10Base-T, and other similar protocols. Ethernet interfaces can be found in devices such as IP telephones, wireless LAN access points, network cameras, building automation devices, security devices and the like.
Wired Ethernet data transmission at speeds of 100 megabits per second requires cabling that can sustain a 100-125 MHz bandwidth. Such a bandwidth can be maintained by using differential data transmission and other techniques to minimize interference. An appropriate impedance must be maintained throughout the data transmission path to maintain data integrity. Maintaining such an impedance is typically not a problem with long cables where there are no severe bends or discontinuities, but can be difficult in tight spaces. Where cables must turn or be severely constrained, discontinuities can occur.